


Alluring Secret

by wwxngtmres



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Wings, Angel!WWX, Angst, Earth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Human!LWJ, I'm Sorry, Innocent love, Inspired by Music, Lan Wangji is an immortal, M/M, Male!LWJ, Male!WWX, Sad Ending, Sad Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngji, Sad Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, female!wwx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxngtmres/pseuds/wwxngtmres
Summary: Have you heard about the angel who had lost both of their wings?
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Alluring Secret

Lan Wangji walks and admires his ring. He wishes he could be more aware in the past. Because of him living at the moment, he lost his lover. He frowns and holds his ringed hand to his chest. He misses his lover. It didn’t matter if his lover was a girl or boy; he adored his lover more than anything. He walks, he feels so empty. He can’t help but walk, hoping for the day he can meet his lover. 

_He gave his everything to his lover, and his lover did the same._

Lan Wangji tries not to cry. He knows better than that. But something made him come back to reality. 

“Have you heard about the angel who had lost their wings? Come and listen to the story of the angel’s tragedy!”A lady said, she stands on a stage as many people walk and take a seat so they can listen to the lady’s story. Lan Wangji’s eyes widen and he felt his legs drag him to the front seat. He is shaking as he intensely listens to the lady’s story. 

* * *

_An angel accidentally fell down from heaven. It scared her. She was lonely and wasn't ready to go anywhere alone. Her friend will not be happy once he realizes she was missing. She can’t help but shiver at the scolding she will get. She frowns as she realizes she doesn’t know how to go back to heaven! What a nightmare!_

_The angel panics, she tries not to cry over the fact she might not return to her home. Her family will panic! Her mom will get angry, she pales at the thought of how her mom might react. She shakes as she hears someone coming._

_‘Will this be my end? I didn’t even get to eat A-Li’s lotus soup. My soup is waiting for me! How cruel!’ The angel thought, her eyes water as she remembers how much she will miss the best soup. The spices! No, she cannot die! She refuses!_

_As she tries to stand up, she stumbles and falls down. She whimpers in pain, it looks like her pain endurance is weaker than usual._

_“Do you need help?” a deep voice asks. She shivers over how deep the voice is. She looks up and she blushes._

_It was a man who was holding his hand out. He was buff, but not too buff. His face was neutral, but she can see a spark of worry in his eyes. Those golden eyes shine brighter than heaven’s gold. His hair was long and silky. She had the urge to play with the hair and do some hairstyles with it. The man wears a dark-blue and white suit that fits him so perfectly; he has a mark on his head. A light blue mark, she assumes it is a mark of where he is from. She blushes once the man shifts in his position; she looks away and gently places her hand on top of his. The man gently picks her up and walks off. The angel yelps in surprise._

_The angel doesn’t feel any evil in this man, so she hopes she will be safe. She lets herself get comfortable with the position; she feels… an unfamiliar warmth. She never felt like this with her friends or family. She can’t help but desire more of the feeling. She closes her eyes and lets the warmth take control._

**_——_ **

_The angel wakes up; she sees the man sitting on a chair. He was reading a book. There was a table next to the chair. There was food! The angel smiles as she feels the warmth again; she tries to sit up, but she grunts in pain. The man stops reading and walks up to the angel; he checks if there is any recent injury and he checks the angel’s legs. He sighs in relief once he sees there is no recent injury and the leg is getting better._

_He looks at the angel and asks, “how do you feel?”_

_She doesn’t know what to say; the man is way too beautiful for her to think, “I-I… g-good?...”_

_She tries not to smack herself! She is a woman that has no shame; she flirts with the most beautiful angels! How can a human fluster her so much?!_

_The man chuckles, “you can stay here for the time being”_

_The girl’s eyes widened, “a-are you sure?”_

_The man nods, “where will you sleep? This is your house!” the angel asked._

_The man hums, “at the chair.”_

_The angel shakes her head, “h-how about w-we sleep in the same b-bed?”_

_The man’s ears blush._

**_——_ **

_The angel and the man fell in love with each other. They stayed with each other for a long time. It is said they helped lost kids find their family. They would punish those who committed unforgivable acts._

_The angel hid her identity. She looked like a beautiful human being to humans. But she always had her wings. But the secret was killing her. She felt empty; she hated the fact she was hiding a secret to the man who stole her heart._

_It is said the angel had a pandora box; she did not let anyone open it because it was a dangerous item. It was a gun. The gun can show her true identity, her wings will be out in the open. The angel knows the risk she will take, but she doesn’t care. She wants to tell the man who she is. She decides she will not only confess her true identity, she will also confess her feelings to the man._

_She smiles as she walks around the village; she wants to buy something for the man. She smiles as she sees two matching rings; she walks to the store and buys them. She sees the man talking to another man. They looked similar. The other man smiles and looks gentle than the man she loves, but her eyes go to the man she loves. She still prefers the man she loves. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t show his emotions. She can read him as if the man is a book._

_An interesting book._

_The man turns and his eyes turn soft once he sees the angel, you can see the smiling man’s eyes widen. The angel runs to the man, and she hugs him, “it seems like you’re always there whenever I go somewhere!”_

_The man responds with a “mn.” The angel laughs and hugs him tighter, she loves hugging the man. She enjoys being in his embrace._

_The smiling man fakes a cough and the girl blushes in embarrassment._

_“You must be the girl my brother talks about, it is a pleasure to meet you,” the smiling man bows. The angel bows back, “it is a pleasure to meet you.”_

_The man looks at the both of them with a slight smile, the smiling man chuckles. The smiling bid his farewell, the angel and the man walked back to their house._

_The angel gets nervous once the man sits on the bed._

_“I-I need to tell you something…” the angel says._ _The man gives her a look as if to say ‘you can tell me anything.’_

_The angel opens the Pandora box. The man squints his eyes as he sees the gun. The angel points the gun to her head, the man’s eyes widen, and he tries to stop the angel from shooting herself._

_But it was too late. The angel shoots herself. The man freezes once the angel falls to the ground. But there was no blood, so it confused him. He picks the girl up and lays her down to the bed. He checks for any injury._

_There was no injury. He sighs as it confused him. He closes his eyes as he sits on the floor. This lady is the craziest person he has ever met, but that is what he loves about her._

_He felt something touch him, something soft. He looks, and he sees wings._

_The angel stands up and holds her hand out for the man; the man stares at her._

_The man blinks and pushes her away, “you shouldn’t show anyone who you are! Do you know how dangerous and selfish humans are?!” He yells at her._

_The angel flinches and smiles, “I-I didn’t mind the risks, I know you won’t hurt me…”_

_The man’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, “we can’t do this, I-I’m sorry but please… leave…”_

_The angel has tears in her eyes; she nods._

_“A-As you wish.”_

**_——_ **

_The angel shakes as she goes back to heaven. She can’t help but remember the day she went to heaven. It was before she realized her feelings for the man. She visited for a night and returned the next day. She saw how scared the man was once she came back._

_The man told her to stay with him, and she granted his wish. She is granting his wish again, but she feels so empty._

_She did not feel any happiness; she did not want to return to heaven._

_For the first time, she wished she wasn’t an angel._

_If she was a human, her lover would love her conditionally. She holds her hand to her heart; she screams as she falls to her knees. She cries as how much a broken heart can hurt, no wonder why angels can’t use the forbidden pandora box._

_She did not like how their relationship ended up so soon. She loves him so much. She couldn’t even tell him how she feels._

_Did he even like her? Was it all one-sided?_

_If only she was a human, not an angel. How much she wishes she can get her happy ending. There must be a way that she can be a human. She cries as she hugs herself; she looks up, and she sees her mom._

_“I already know what you will do, but are you sure? You will abandon all of us,” her mother asks._

_“I must abandon all the things I have now, just as long as I’m able to love him again somehow…” the angel cries._

_The angel of purple listens to his friend’s cries, he clenches his fist and curses whoever hurt his friend. The mother hugs her daughter one last time._

_The angel walks to the one veritable god. The god did not approve of the angel’s wishes, but accepted her wish because of the begging and crying. The procedure lasted for 2 days and 3 nights; the angel needed to stay awake for the wings could harm everyone if it senses danger. Those painful days of the angel screaming were a complete nightmare to the heavens, the angel was an angel everyone loved._

_It is said that you can hear the cries of the angel on the days it happened._

_The angel turned to the human male. A tall man with long luscious hair, he was tall but had muscles. He looked more masculine._

_He returned to Earth, where his family gave him a lot of money so he won’t be homeless. For all those days he stayed alone, he felt the regret of abandoning heaven._

**_——_ **

_The man regretted what he said to the former angel; it is also said he searched everywhere to find the angel. He mourned for losing his angel. He used to wear light colors of blue when he was with the angel, but once the angel vanished… he started wearing clothes of white._

_One day as he walked in the streets, he stumbled upon a man who’s aura screamed sadness. He looked at the man; the beautiful man was smiling even though he had such depressing eyes. He freezes as he walks closer to the beautiful man._

_Was he in love or did he miss the warmth he had with the angel?_

_The two of them hold each other’s hands. They ran away and enjoyed a night of love-making._

_The beautiful man smiles as he can enjoy the love that the man will give to him._

_He couldn’t believe his wish came true. He will do anything for the man that he loves so much._

**_——_ **

_It is said the beautiful man regrets his actions even though he and his lover loved each other endlessly. However, there is so much a person can grieve for._

_The man was determined to uplift his lover’s mood. He asked for his hand in marriage. The beautiful man agreed and couldn’t wait for the day._

_The engaged couple kept on looking for the perfect suit and place, they wore red and light blue for the marriage. They got married in a church; it was where the men met._

_The next week, the married couple went to the church. The former angel needed something, so the man was alone in the church as he adored his ring of marriage._

_The angel of purple hated the man so much, the former angel left him for a human. He hated humans for their selfishness. He was sitting in the corner, waiting for the hour of judgment._

_When the hour of judgment came, the angel of purple pointed the gun to the man._

_Before the man could react, they shot him._

_**——** _

_Wei Wuxian holds Lan Wangji’s cold and lifeless body. He cries as he holds the body._

_“Lan Zhan, my love”_

**_Tick_ **

_“I will do anything for you, I’m someone who listens to their vows”_

**_Tock_ **

_Wei Wuxian holds him closer, “my sin for being greedy”_

**_Tick_ **

_“I should pay for my sins by dying…”_

**_Tock_ **

_Wei Wuxian smiles as tears fall down,_

_“So I will die for you”_

**_Tick_ **

_Lan Wangji’s eyes open as he hears Wei Wuxian say,_

_“As you said before, this is our… no, it is my fate”_

**_Tock_ **

_But before Lan Wangji can say anything,_

**_“I love you”_ **

_Lan Wangji hears something. It was like someone broke glass. His Wei Ying has broken into pieces, the ring was all his Wei Ying left behind._

_D-Did Wei Ying sacrifice his life so Lan Wangji can live?_

**_——_ **

**_There was an angel who had lost both of their wings and a husband who never stopped weeping._ **

* * *

Lan Wangji hears everyone clap, he also sees many people cry for the tragedy of the couple. Lan Wangji stands up and ~~quickly~~ walks to his house. 

Once he was alone, he cried and mourned for his beloved angel. 

Ah, yes. It’s been 130 years and there have been no hints of his beloved returning. He felt someone hugging him. He looks up and sees the spirit of his angel hugging him but it disappears before he can do anything.

He wishes he can hold his beloved again and tell them how much he loves them. But it seems like no one wants to listen to his wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The song I was inspired by is called, "Alluring Secrets." If you want to contact me through [twitter!](https://twitter.com/wwxngtmres) I'm a text away!


End file.
